


Ungeplante Wendungen

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alkohol, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bunker, Castiel hot, Grace - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Voyeurism, gnade
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Ein feuchtfröhlicher Abend endet anders als Dean es erwartet hat
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Ungeplante Wendungen

**Author's Note:**

> Normalerweise poste ich meine Stories auf Englisch. Diesmal dachte ich jedoch, dass ich auch den SPN Fans eine Freude machen will, die nicht so gut Englisch können.  
> Also gibt es mal was in meiner Muttersprache.

Dean wartete auf den Moment das Ashton Kutcher aus dem Schrank sprang und laut “Punk'd“ rief, denn das, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, konnte nur ein Prank sein. Doch weder die Schranktür sprang auf, noch fingen Sam und Castiel an zu lachen.

Vielmehr sah der Engel todernst zu Dean, als er aufstand und mit einer Handbewegung den großen Tisch im War-Room von Gläsern und anderem Zeugs befreite. Sam war ein Stück zurückgerutscht, schmunzelte mit roten Wangen hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung schwang sich der Engel auf den Tisch, kniete auf seinen Unterschenkeln, sein Blick noch immer angefüllt mit Trotz und Sturheit.

Wie waren sie noch einmal darauf gekommen, fragte sich Dean und schluckte den Speichel runter, der sich urplötzlich in Unmengen in seinem Mund bildete. Irgend ein Buch aus dem Fundus des Bunkers … Sexualpraktiken von Monstern und Dämon … Dean schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und seine Hand schloss sich stärker um die Whiskyflasche Eigentlich war es nur eine hitzige Diskussion im Suff, ob Engel auch besondere sexuelle Praktiken besaßen. Cas hatte genickt, Dean es ihm nicht geglaubt und eines hatte zum anderen geführt.

Jetzt kniete Cas vor ihm auf dem Tisch, das Gesicht leicht gerötet von der Menge an Alkohol, die seine schwächelnde Gnade nicht kompensieren konnte, und Dean spürte, das allein der Anblick etwas mit ihm tat, was er nicht verstand. Ohne den Blick von Dean abzulassen, lockerte Cas die dunkelblaue Krawatte, die windschief um seinen Hals hing, zog das weiße Hemd aus dem Hosenbund bis es locker über den Stoff der Hose hing. Dann öffnete er den Gürtel, ließ die Schnalle baumeln und legte sich auf den Tisch.

Das Licht der Tischplatte umwaberte den Engel und er wirkte noch andersweltlicher als er es eh schon war. Dean schluckte hat, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es wäre so einfach zu gehen, alles auf den Alkohol zu schieben, doch er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Engel, der vor ihm lag, wie ein noch angezogenes lebendes Sushibüffet.

Cas hatte mittlerweile seine Augen geschlossen und sein Gesicht zeigte zur Zimmerdecke. Er lag entspannt auf dem Tisch. Für einen Moment passierte nichts und Dean wollte schon loslachen, dass er auf den Spaß des Engels hereingefallen war, als plötzlich die Lichter im Raum zu flackern begangen und eines nach dem anderen ausging bis nur noch der Tisch erleuchtet war. Aus Castiels Brust begann sich eine kleine silberweiße Tentakel empor zu recken, tastete in der Luft umher, wie ein lebendes Wesen. Dean wusste, dass die Cas' Gnade war. Der silbrig weiße Schein, der die Kraft ein jedes Engels ausmachte, tanzte vor seinen Augen wie ein Trieb, der sich nach dem Licht reckte.  
Vorsichtig wehte sie für einen Augenblick hin und her, wurde länger und länger, bis die Spitze Cas' Gesicht berührte. Eine Fingerspitze aus angelicaler Energie, die sanft die Wange des Engels streichelte, hinauf zu seinen Haaren fuhr und durch die dunklen Strähnen strich.

Ein beruhigtes Lächeln huschte über Cas' Gesicht und Dean fragte sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte, wenn man von der Gnade eines Engels berührt wurde. Fühlte es sich wie eine menschliche Hand an oder bereitete es Gänsehaut wie bei einem dieser metallischen Kopfkratzer. Der Gnadententakel verblieb einige Augenblicke in den dunklen Haaren des Engels, bevor er langsam begann um Cas' Gesicht zu streichen und seine Züge nachzumalen. Ein silbriger Schein lag auf seinem Gesicht, das Dean selten so entspannt gesehen hatte. Dean verfolgte mit seinem Blick die Bewegungen der Gnade, wie sie über Cas' Lippen strich und er leicht seinen Mund öffnete, wie sie sein Kinn umrundete, über seine Wangen fuhr und dann seinen Hals hinab strich. Fast schon neckisch schlüpfte sie in den Hemdausschnitt, an dem ein Knopf geöffnet war. Dean konnte sie unter den Stoff schimmern sehen. Die Gnade kroch seinen Körper hinab, wie eine Schlange auf Suche nach Beute. Sie wanderte tiefer Cas' Brustbein entlang und mit jedem Zentimeter, die sie sich unter den Stoff hinabbewegte, öffnete sich einer der Hemdknöpfe, bis der weißte Stoff zur Seite glitt und des Engels Oberkörper entblößte. Zum ersten Mal konnte Dean das Tattoo des Engels in voller Pracht sehen. Unter dem Rippenbogen zogen sich in mehreren Reihen enochische Schriftzeichen entlang. Die schwarzen Buchstaben tanzten bei jedem Atemzug wie Wellen auf und ab. Castiel hatte ihm das Tattoo nie gezeigt und Dean hatte nie gebeten es sehen zu dürfen, obwohl er neugierig gewesen war. Jetzt, sechs Jahre später, bekam er es plötzlich präsentiert, weil Cas vor ihm lag, ausgebreitet wie lebendes Sushi Buffet. Die Gnade verharrte, lag ausgestreckt auf Castiel Körper, leicht flackernde, so als müsste sie erst überlegen, was sie als Nächstes zu tun hatte. Dann teilte sich der Strahl in zwei kleinere auf. Langsam wanderten sie an Castiels Seiten hinauf bis zu seiner Brust, strichen über Rippen und Schlüsselbein und tasteten sich dann vor zu seinen Brustwarzen. Wie ein Hauch strichen sie über die dunklen Knospen, entlockten Cas ein Seufzen und Dean ein Ziehen im Unterleib.

Der Jäger schaute zu seinem Bruder, doch der Platz war leer. Sam schien sich zurückgezogen zu haben, ohne das Dean es mitbekommen hatte. Ein weiteres Seufzen lenkte Deans Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Cas. Das goldene Licht des Tisches ließ Cas Haut, auf der sich erste Schweißtropfen bildeten, leuchten.

„Zart sieht sie aus“, schoss es Dean durch den Kopf, „wie karamellfarbener Samt.“ Die Ranken der Gnade spielten noch immer mit Cas Brustwarzen, zwirbelten die dunkle Knospe mit leichtem Druck. Dean spürte wie die Jeans um seinen Schritt herum immer enger wurde. Der Anblick schoss von seiner Iris direkt in seine Lenden, ließ seinen Penis in seiner Hose pochen. Cas hatte die Augen geschlossen, schien sich gar nicht mehr Deans Anwesenheit bewusst zu sein. Was, wenn er jetzt einfach gehen würde? Morgen könnte man alles erlebte auf den Alkohol schieben oder es totschweigen bis es irgendwann nur noch eine lustige Anekdote war. Dean schaute zur Tür, zur Treppe, zum Flur und dann glitt sein Blick zurück zu Cas, ohne sich einen Millimeter vom Stuhl zu bewegen und die Erkenntnis schlug zu, boxte ihm direkt in den Magen. Er konnte gehen, aber wollte er es auch. Dean hatte Angst davor sich diese Frage zu beantworten, jedoch nahmen ihm sämtliche Körperteile zwischen Hals und Hoden die Entscheidung ab. Seine Kehle war trocken, sein Herz schlug in seiner Brust, sein Magen grummelte, und sein Allerheiligstes hatte immer weniger Raum in seiner Jeans. Und alles nur wegen Cas. Wegen des gefallenen Engels, der vor ihm lag und seiner Macht, mit der er Dämonen und Monster töten konnte, dazu nutzte sich selber ins Oblivion zu schicken.

Als hätte Castiels Gnade Deans Gedanken gehört, begann sich der silbrige Strahl langsam zu bewegen, kroch über die Bauchdecke des Engels, bis zum Bund der Hose und schlüpfte dann wie eine menschliche Hand unter den Stoff, der sich immens wölbte. Dean biss sich auf die Lippen und würgte das Gefühl von Neid hinunter. Wenn Cas fragen würde … er … Die Gnade zog sich aus der weißen Boxershorts zurück, baute sich wie eine Kobra vorm Flötisten, vor Dean auf. Dann waberte der Strahl auf Dean zu, kam näher und näher und schloss sich fest um das Handgelenk des Jägers. „Dean“, hallte es in seinem Kopf wieder in Castiels Tonlage, obwohl der Engel nicht einen Ton gesagt hatte. Castiel lag noch immer auf dem Tisch, doch hatte er die Augen nicht mehr geschlossen. Unter halboffenen Lidern sah er zu Dean, leckte sich mit der Spitze seiner Zunge über seine vollen Lippen. Die Gnade zog an Deans Arm, führte ihn zum Tisch. Dann entließ sie Deans Arm und schlüpfte zu Cas Körper zurück. Wieder fuhr sie unter den Rand der Boxershorts, tauchte tiefer in Hose hinein.

Cas stöhnte auf, seine Lider schlossen sich und er schob seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Dean könnte erahnen was unter dem Stoff passierte u d der Gedanke, dass der Gnadententakel gerade Castiel Glied liebkost, ließ Dean scharf einatmen. Die Vorstellung war atemberaubend, aber Dean spürte das Verlangen nach mehr. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus, bis er die Haut oberhalb des Hosenbundes berühren konnte. Castiel zuckte leicht, als er die Fingerspitzen des Jägers wahrnahm. Diesmal kam das „Dean“ wirklich über seine Lippen und Dean wertete es als Zustimmung. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Finger zum Bund der Hose wandern, griff den Rand der blauen Buntfaltenhose und der weißen Boxershorts gleich mit. Castiel hob sein Becken an und Dean zog den Stoff über seine Hüften und seinen Po hinab, seine Beine hinunter, bis beide Hosen um Castiel Füße baumelten. Dean hielt den Atem an und seine freie Hand wanderte zu seinem eigenen Schritt, drückte seine Erektion, die schmerzhaft gegen den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans presste und um Aufmerksamkeit flehte.

Cas lag vor ihm in aller Pracht. Die Gnade hatte sich wie eine Schlange um seinen erigierten Schaft gewunden, kontrahierte langsam und gleichmäßig. Lusttropfen quollen hervor, tropften in langen Schlieren auf Castiels Bauch. Cas begann sich unter den Zärtlichkeiten zu winden. Seine Hände hatten den Trenchcoat ergriffen, der noch immer unter ihm lag und wann immer seine Gnade über seine Eichel fuhr oder sanft an dem kleinen Schlitz tingelte Krallen sich seine Finger in den Stoff. Dean ließ seinen Blick über Castiel Körper wandern, die kräftigen Oberschenkel hinauf zu den prominenten Hüftknochen und seinem Bauch, unter dessen Haut sich seine Muskeln abzeichneten. Tausende Gedanken schossen Dean durch den Kopf, während er neben dem Tisch stand und langsam seine eigene Hose öffnete. Seine Erregung quittierte die Entlassung aus dem engen Jeanskerker mit einem dankbaren Hüpfen. Langsam begann Cas sein Becken zu bewegen, hob und senkte es leicht im Takt der Gnade, die sich enger um seinen Schaft geschlossen hatte. Ein zweiter Strahl löste sich aus dem ersten und schwebte für einen Moment unschlüssig in der Luft, bevor er langsam über Castiels Hodensack hinab wanderte. Der Engel stöhnte auf, zog seine Beine etwas an und spreizte sie, öffnete seine Gnade den Weg. Gebannt starrte Dean auf die silbrige Tentakel, die über Cas Damm strich und sich an zwischen seine Pobacken schob. Ein kurzes Necken, ein kurzes Antesten, dann drang der fingerdicke Strahl in Cas ein und ließ den Engel vor Wonne aufstöhnen. Dean lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als Cas heiseres Stöhnen an sein Ohr drang, mit jedem Stoß der Gnade lauter und ungehaltener wurde. Cas wandte sich auf dem Tisch voller Hingabe und Dean könnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er wusste nicht, was es für ihre Freundschaft, für das Leben im Bunker bedeuten würde, aber in diesem Augenblick war Dean alles egal.

Er packte Cas an den Fußgelenken und zog ihn zum Rand des Tisches, bis sein Hintern über dem Rand hing. Ungeduldig zerrte er an der Hose und der Boxershorts die mittlerweile nur noch um ein Bein baumelte. Mitsamt den Schuhen fiel sie zu Boden. Castiel Gnade zog sich zurück. Dean stellte sich zwischen Cas Schenkel und hob seine Beine an. Mit einer Hand streifte er seine eigene Jeans und Shorts runter, nahm seine Erektion in die Hand und reihte sie hinter Cas auf. Mit einem Stoß drang er in den Engel ein und erntete ein kehliges „Dean“ das pornografischer klang als alles, was Dean bisher gehört hatte. Cas Eingang fühlte sich göttlich an. Die Muskeln seines Anus lagen eng um Deans Schaft und er musste einen Moment innehalten und einige tiefe Atemzüge nehmen, um nicht innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden zu kommen. Cas blickte ihn an, Gnade funkelte gierig in seinen Augen. Vorsichtig begann Dean sein Becken zu bewegen. Er hatte schon mal mit einer seiner endlos vielen Liebschaften Anal, aber noch nie mit einem Mann. Cas war eng und Dean spürte die Kraft des Engels. Langsam zog er sich zurück bis zur noch seine Eichel vom engen Ring aus Muskeln umfasst wurde. Dann stieß er vor, vergrub sich in Castiel bis er nicht einen Millimeter weiter kam.

„Ja, Dean, nimm mich …… bitte … härter“, keuchte Cas. Seine Gnade hatte sich zurückgezogen. Nur ein einzelner Tentakel kroch erneut über den Körper des Engels, wanderte hinab und Umschlag Castiel Erektion. Dean erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit und verlor die Rücksicht. Cas wollte es härter und Dean würde ihm das nicht verweigern. Er würde Cas zum Schreien bringen, das Sam sich in seinem Zimmer ein Kopfkissen auf die Ohren drücken würde müssen. Dean streckte seine Hand aus und griff die blaue Krawatte, die noch um Castiel Hals hing und zog den Engel zu sich. Cas Beine rutschten runter und Dean aus Cas raus.

„Was tust du mit mir?“ Flüsterte Dean. Er lehnte seine Stirn an Cas, die Hand noch immer an der Krawatte. Cas suchte Deans Mund, hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen während er Dean eng zu sich zog.

„Was ich schon lange hätte tun sollen, Dean.“ Er ließ seine Hände Deans Arme hinab wandern bis er die Hände des Jägers in seinen hielt. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich ……“ Energisch schüttelte Dean den Kopf während er Cas Hände drückte. Er war dankbar dafür, dass der Engel sich getraut hatte den ersten Schritt zu tun. Jedoch fragte er sich, ob alles hier einen Anfang finden sollte. Auf dem großen Kriegstisch, gleich in die vollen gehend.

„Wir können die Romantik nachholen“, schmunzelte Cas als hatte er Deans Gedanken gelesen. Er lehnte sein Kinn auf Deans Schulter, seine Lippen an Deans Ohr.

„Ich will dich, Dean Winchester. Hier und jetzt auf diesem gottverdammten Tisch. Ich will, das du dich ausziehst und auf den Tisch legst. Und dann will ich dich reiten, bis du in mir kommst.“ Ein warmer Schauer lief Dean den Rücken hinab und sämtliche Härchen in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf, reckten sich der Stimme entgegen, die ihm gerade so schweinische Dinge ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Dean mochte Dirty Talking und aus dem Mund des immer so gesitteten Engels, wirkten es noch antörnender als sonst.

„Sam wird sich die Ohren zu halten müssen, Dean“, hauchte Cas, während er mit seiner Zungenspitze Deans Ohrmuschel umfuhr. Sam?! Stimmt, sein Bruder war noch immer im Bunker, hoffentlich schlafend. Nervös streifte sich Dean das Holzfäller Hemd von den Schultern, versuchte gleichzeitig aus seinen Schuhen zu kommen, was Cas lachen ließ. Mit dem Schnipsen seiner Finger, lagen die Kleidungsstücke ordentlich gefaltet auf dem Boden. Cas rutschte vom der Tischplatte, drehte sich zusammen mit Dean herum und drückte den Jäger gegen den Tisch. Dean ergriff den Rand des Tisches, rutschte mit seinem blanken Hintern auf die erstaunlich warme Unterlage. Die blassen Lampen hatten die Glasplatte, auf der die Kontinente der Erde abgezeichnet waren, erwärmt. Dean rutschte weiter zurück, bis er in der Mitte des Tisches lag. Sein Blick ging kurz zu der Treppe, die an der langen Wand entlang hinauf zum Ausgang führte. Hatte einer der anderen Jäger geplant, heute zurückzukommen? Was würde passieren, wenn sie Dean hier auf dem Tisch finden würden, nackt, mit einem ebenso nackten Engel auf seinem Schoß. Dean drängte den Gedanken beiseite, als er sah, wie sich Cas auf den Tisch zog und wie eine rollige Katze auf ihn zugekrochen kam. Langsam setzte er Hand vor Hand und glitt an seinen Beinen aufwärts, ohne Deans Blick zu verlieren. An Deans Schoß angekommen, leckte sich Cas über seine vollen Lippen, bevor er mit einem Grinsen, das den Jäger an Casifer erinnerte, hinunterbeugte. Dean beobachtete wie Cas Mund seinem Glied immer näher kam, dass es in froher Erwartung auf und ab hüpfte, als wüsste es, was gleich passieren würde. Wie in Zeitlupe schlossen sich Cas Lippen, begleitet durch ein leises „Hmm“, um die rot glänzende Spitze und Dean war es mit einem Mal egal, dass er hier wie Pie in der Kuchenauslage lag. Cas Lippen waren zart und der sog gerade richtig. Tiefer nahm er ihn in seinem Mund auf, wanderte auf und ab und ließ seine Zunge jeden Millimeter des Schaftes erforschen.

„Oh… Gott…. Cas“, entfuhr es Dean, als der Engel seine Zungenspitze um Deans Eichel Kreisen ließ und immer wieder sanft gegen den Ausgang der Urethra stupste. Dean legte sich zurück, schloss die Augen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Wo Cas das gelernt hatte? Der Engel tauschte seinen Mund gegen seine Hand, umfasste Deans Schaft und ließ ihn einige Male durch seine Handfläche gleiten, um seine eigene Spucke und die klaren Lusttropfen auf dem ganzen Penis zu verteilen. Dann krabbelte er weiter vor, schwang ein Bein über Deans Schoß und rutschte hin und her, bis sein Hintern direkt über Deans Heiligtum schwebte. Dean öffnete seine Augen und allein der Anblick von Cas, entlud einen erneuten Schwall Lusttropfen. Mit gespreizten Beinen thronte er über Dean und der Jäger musste an die griechischen Statuen denken, die er einmal in einem Museum, in das Sam ihn mitgeschleppt hatte, gesehen hatte. Cas' Körper wirkte wie gemeißelt im Licht des Kriegstisches. Ein perfektes V aus breiten, muskulösen Schultern und schmalen Hüften, ergänzt durch kräftige Oberschenkel und ein Gemächt, das nicht zu verachten war. Doch viel aufregender empfand Dean das Gesicht des Engels. Seine eigenen Lusttropfen glitzerten auf der Unterlippe des Engels und in seinen Augen lauerte die Gnade mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Schein aus blau und silber, bereit für jede Schandtat, die noch kommen mochte. Cas lehnte sich etwas zurück, seine Hand griff hinter seinen Rücken nach unten und er lenkte Deans Glied in die richtige Position.

Dean konnte Cas' Ring aus Muskeln vor seiner Eichel spüren, spürte wie sie sich langsam durch den Eingang schob und sein Stück dann von einer Wärme und Enge umfasst wurde, die so noch nie empfunden hatte. Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen hatte sich Cas auf Dean niedergelassen, seinen Penis komplett in sich aufgenommen. Einen kurzen Moment verharrte er in der Position, dann lehnte er sich etwas nach vorne, stützte seine Hände auf Deans Brust und begann sich zu bewegen. Dean spreizte seine Beine, zog sie an und presste seine Füße gegen den Tisch. Stoß um stoß passte er sich den Bewegungen des Engels an. Cas hatte die Augen geschlossen und wieder tanzten die Gnadetentakeln um seinen Körper, strichen über Deans nackte Haut, hinauf zu seinen Händen, wo sie sich um seine Handgelenke wickelten und diese über seinem Kopf gegen die Tischplatte pressten. Cas Gewicht hielt ihn auf der Tischplatte, ließ nur dann Bewegungen zu, wenn er sich kurz erhob. Eine zweite Tentakel hatte sich um Cas Schwanz gewickelt, besorgte es ihm, im Takt zu seinen Bewegungen und Deans Stößen. Dean biss sich auf die Lippe, um seine Erregung abzuschwächen, den er wollte den Anblick bis in die Ewigkeit genießen. Eine dritte Tentakel verließ Cas' Körper wanderte an seinem Becken hinab um Po des Engels. Dean konnte den warmen Strahl spüren, wie er um seine eigenen Hoden glitt und dann zwischen seine Beine rutschte. Noch nie hatte Dean etwas anderes in seinem Hintern gehabt, als ein Fieberthermometer in seiner Kindheit. „Cas?“, raunte er halb skeptisch, halb angetörnt von dem Gedanken, dass Cas Gnade ihn penetrieren würde. Cas antwortete nicht, schien in einer anderen Welt zu schweben. Doch seine Gnade war bei der Sache. Vorsichtig neckte sie Deans Anus, strich um die dunkle Rosette bevor sie kaum spürbar in ihn schlüpfte. Dann begann sie sich quälend langsam wie ein Luftballon aufzublähen. Dean stöhnte auf bei dem Gefühl langsam geweitet zu werden. Die Gnade war sanft zu ihm, ließ ihm Zeit sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, doch Dean wollte sich nicht zurückhalten und wenn er die nächsten Tage nicht würde sitzen können.

„Cas, komm schon. Besorge es mir richtig“, presste er hervor und noch ehe er den Satz gänzlich ausgesprochen hatte, begann die Gnade sich in ihm zu bewegen. Stieß vor und zurück.

„Ja, genau so, Cas.... oh Gott, das ist so gut...hmmm“,, die Worte sprudelte nur so aus Dean raus, als Ventil der unglaublichen Gefühle, die seinen Körper umflossen. Cas hatte seine Geschwindigkeit erhöht, ritt Dean wie einen Hengst, dem noch Manieren beizubringen hatte, dabei stöhnte er seine Lust ungeniert in die kühle Luft des Bunkers, wo sie von den dicken Betonwänden widerhallte.

„Cas... oh...oh Gott..“ Die Gnade in seinem Hintern hatte leicht ihren Winkel geändert, prallte nun mit jedem Stoß gegen Deans Prostata und schickte Welle um Welle der Erregung durch seinen Körper. „Ich kann mich nicht…. zurückhalten, Cas“, stöhnte Dean während er seinen Unterleib gegen Cas Becken presste. „Dean... komm in mir… markier mich als deins“, gab Cas gepresst hervor. Dean schloss die Augen, ließ los und der Knoten an Erregung in seinen Körper zerplatze wie eine Seifenblase. Er spürte sein Glied in Cas' Anus zucken und sich ergießen.

„Dean, oh......fuck“ Cas kam mit einem langgezogenen Aufschrei. Samen spritze über Deans Brust, während sich die Tentakeln wie auf ein geheimes Kommando zurückzogen. Cas sackte nach vorne, stützte sich schwer atmend auf Deans Brust ab.

„Sam wird uns hassen“, sagte er nach einer Weile. Er ließ Dean aus sich gleiten und rollte sich neben dem Jäger auf dem Tisch zusammen. „Nah, er wird nur nie wieder an dem Tisch hier was essen können“, lachte Dean und stellte sich das angewiderte Gesicht seines Bruders vor. „hmmm“, Müde schnipste Cas erneut mit den Fingern. Ein kurzer Windstoß kam auf und erfüllte den Raum mit dem frischen Geruch von Meer und Sonnenschein.

„Wenigstens riecht es nicht mehr nach uns.“ Ein zweiter Schnips reinigte sie und den Raum und ein dritter hüllte Dean und Cas in frische, saubere Klamotten, die – da war sich Dean sicher spätestens in Deans Schlafzimmer wieder von ihren Körpern verschwunden sein würden.


End file.
